Chico the Raccoon
Chico the Raccoon, a leet-speaking raccoon that has been popping up around cameras since day one, now joins the excitement personally in TDC/B. Profile Heavily influenced by the Lolcats culture and the internet, Chico developed leet-speak as his primary method of communication. When he bridged the gap between animal and human, he continued to talk like a lolcat, and considers himself one of the leetest raccoons there is! Entertained greatly by the show, Chico watched from afar until he couldn't help himself and jumped in. First he would use the confessionals, then get near the contestants, and eventually snuggle up to them. Chico quickly learned how much he loved getting huggled, scratched behind the ears, and having his long tail stroked. Tis bliss! Chico loves to hang around the girls, especially animal-lover Bridgette and wild gal Izzy. He also loves the new contestants, and lives in secret in Room 10, which is such a mess that he brings in more stuff to make it more like home (though the occupants don't know this). Right now, Chico wants to be a soldier like Groucho the Duck, who is his closest animal friend, but he hasn't the attention span or killer instinct. He prefers to chat, goof around, and hang around with all the fun humans. So while Groucho tries to teach him to use an RPG-7, the raccoon will just try to show off for the humans by shooting it and shouting, "i iz teh raccoon of doom, kaboomey-boomz!" As the contest carries on, Chico finds himself getting involved even more. Sticking close to his pal Groucho, he plans to enjoy himself as much as he can, and use the confessional too! So beware, you might be rac'rolled, and then you'll have to give him trash or hugs! Coverage During the third challenge of TDC, Gwen said she saw a raccoon enter the confessional stall. Inside was Chico, then only known as Raccoon, announcing his mischievous deeds (see Quotes below). Even though he only knew Raccoonian at the time, he still spoke in leet-speak, and had much to lol about. Throughout TDC, the little raccoon would be popping up every now and then, just to lolz and speak more about his little deeds and adventures. He got a big appearance at the end of the season when he appeared during Bridgette's part of the final challenge. When he was trapped in a snare set up by Chris, Bridgette, always the animal lover, freed him at the expense of time. In return, Chico gave her the flag pole she was carrying when she misplaced it (and developed a bit of a crush on her). When the season was all over, Groucho the Duck announced he was going after the new recruits, and apparently, the raccoon decided to follow, and appeared alongside Groucho when the two of them and Fuzzy Wuzzums the Bear came out of the Confessional Can when it arrived in TDB. The raccoon was again popping up just to tell his stories, but was quickly drafted by Groucho the Duck. The feathered gut-toter was determined to teach the raccoon some battle skills, authority, and other useful traits as they watched over the contestants. When the raccoon admitted he didn't have a name, Groucho decided to name him Chico. Since then, Groucho and Chico have been close together, even spying on the Bus of Losers for intel. Chico collects trash and sometimes brings it into the Janitor's Closet. Also, the two have dedicated themselves to making Chris's job just a little harder. Recently, in the twelfth challenge of TDB, Chris Maclean included Chico as the sixth member of a team, mostly because he wanted to punish them for "losing" the pre-challenge. The team was rather upset, since Chico was, in all respects, a trash-collecting, wild animal who spoke in ways they could barely understand. But in the end, he helped the team to not only win but claim first prize. The raccoon requested Bridgette be his date as the prize, and sung her warbling, lolcat love songs; Groucho was just so proud of him! Love Interests Chico so far has not fallen in love, but he does have a little crush on Bridgette from the time she helped him on TDB and he in return too her on a blimp date. VR Challenges Chico the Raccoon has yet to appear on any of the VR Challenges. Trivia *Chico the Raccoon was named by Groucho the Duck. This follows the Marx Brothers format that started with Groucho, as Chico was his brother who usually performed with a thick, fake Italian accent. *Chico is all leet-speak and lolcatz. *He is the raccoon being knocked around by a video camera in the opening credits. *He originally thought his name was, "Hey, get out of our trash can!" *He is a very positive, cheerful, and curious critter, usually very friendly; probably why he loves doing confessionals. He's not terrible bright, though. *He and Groucho were the first drivers of the Bus of Losers for the first elimination challenge, because all the interns were too intoxicated. *He accidentally, in Challenge 2: The Car Race, caused Team 9 (Jeep) to crash when he darted across the road, out on vacation. *He seems to hang a thing for the girls of TD, despite being a raccoon. *Chico's name was chosen via poll vote. *Kobold confirmed that Chico will have a girlfriend later in TDB named Brittany, another raccoon. *He's been featured in two challenges: Blimp Race and the RV Race. *Interestingly, Chico can play Angry Birds on a GPS, and actually get a high-score (as shown in chapter 47 of TDBG). Quotes *"im in ur garbage, stealin yur leafovrs" - TDC, Chapter 9, his first vocal appearance. *"im in ur outhouse, usin up all ur film" - TDC, Chapter 9 again, now indulging himself with screen time. *''*after observing a bunch of vehicle air fresheners hanging up in the Confessional Can''* "holy crap, there r trees growing down frum teh sky now; if tht dunt beet al" - TDC, Chapter 51, during the last challenge. *"i wantd 2 keep flag as suveneer, but... i iz a sucker 4 blonds, 2 b honst... so purdy." - TDC, Chapter 52, admitting his little crush on Bridgette. *"lolz! i am in yur contest, winning yur furst pryzes! i iz totaly seelebreetee nowz! woot, pwned, i am gonna roxors yur boxors!" - TDBG, Chapter 40, his speech upon being announced in joining one of the teams. Gallery ﻿ Raccoon.png|i'm en ur wikia, maykin maiself popularz! 100px-TDA DIY Char Bridgette.png|izzant she purdy? i fancee herz! TDC2 Groucho.jpg|he bee mah mentor, teechin me an stuf! Img032.jpg|a place 2 live - i has it Chico Marx.jpg|Chico Marx, teh inspurashun 2 mah nayme! Related Pages *Chico and Groucho *Chico and Bridgette Category:Characters Category:Animals